Villainous Uprising
by Icenectar
Summary: Frieza is sick of hell and has devised a plan to break out of the underworld. With the help of some of the other notorious residents of hell, he manages to get to earth to destroy none other than...Vegeta? Told through the eyes of Frieza
1. Default Chapter

I don't know how long I've been here, but it isn't fair. Being stuck in hell with these pathetic losers in a sentence I do not deserve. Look at him over there. Cell. The android that was supposedly oh so much stronger than me. The stronger than the strongest and yet he was destroyed by a little kid.  
  
At least my death was brought on by a teenager, although I should have realized that he was related to Vegeta with that annoying little smirk of his. Vegeta you traitor. I damn you from the lowest floors of hell. Why should you be allowed to live when a much more deserving being is stuck here? You cheated me out of my glory and allowed a monkey no better than you to destroy me or at least bring me near death. The fool didn't know what he was allowing by allowing me to live and then your DAMNED offspring, Vegeta, had to finish me off when I was awaiting my revenge. I demand action. I demand vengeance. I demand suffering and torment to the great "Prince" Vegeta, the last of his lineage that has annoyed me for so long. Your doom is coming, Vegeta and I, Lord Frieza, the most powerful being in hell, will be the one to deliver it.  
  
All I need is some assistance and by some clever manipulation, I can get it. Starting with the great and powerful Cell. He's been over there for who knows how long sulking. If I can convince him to join my cause then my revenge will be even more secure. Especially with the use of his Spirit Bomb. Being closest to the real universe, we were all able to get a good view of the tournament that did the android in. Now I must admit, he does have some ability but he can't be better than me for I am the most feared name in the universe!  
  
"Still brooding over your loss, Cell? I'm surprised you didn't break the little punk's neck. After all, weren't you created to be the most powerful being alive? And yet a child with his cradle years still in his immediate past beats you. There had to be a flaw in your design," I said and Cell glared at me.  
  
"And what makes your accomplishments so great, Frieza? You couldn't destroy Goku way back when he was weaker. I mean, come on. Wasn't that when the concept of a Super Saiyen was new and unheard of? I had to deal with four Super Saiyens and you only had to deal with one and you lost," Cell replied and I clenched my fists in anger.  
  
"What's a Goku?" my father asked and I looked at him.  
  
"Father, PLEASE. I'm trying to carry on a conversation. Now, Cell, let's stop trying to humiliate each other for a moment. I know who to blame for being stuck here," I said and Cell yawned in boredom. The audacity of it all. For HIM to yawn...  
  
"We all do, Frieza. What you've found out is nothing new. That blasted Goku kept getting in the way," he said and I grinned darkly. He hadn't even come close to what I had discovered.  
  
"No. Not Goku. There's someone much worse than Goku. I pity those who try to destroy his pride."  
  
"Vegeta? Are you insane?"  
  
"Hah! Of course not. Radditz, isn't it Vegeta's fault that your beloved planet got destroyed? Wasn't it his duty as a prince to protect the race he loved so much? And now look at him. In bed with an inferior woman from a planet that should have been destroyed."  
  
"I've got nothing to say to you, Frieza!" Radditz snapped and I smiled.  
  
"Fine. Then perhaps I should explain myself more. Perhaps he wanted his planet to die," I said and wrenched free of the hand that was trying to crush my neck.  
  
"Think about it, Radditz. He lives on that pathetic mud ball named earth. What's to say that as a child he didn't have a obsession with the planet? What's to say that he DIDN'T plan the entire thing in his twisted mind? Perhaps HE sent your brother to Earth to destroy it then when that got screwed up, he saw the potentials of the planet and went out of his way to claim a piece of it. All I know is that he's the reason why we're here. If his family hadn't been so strong, I never would have come to destroy you Saiyens. Besides, how can you trust someone who kills his own kind? It seems to me that he WANTED me to destroy Vejita."  
  
There was a silence and I narrowed my eyes. He was definitely seeing things my way. That wasn't so hard. A few choice words and phrases and Radditz was convinced that Vegeta was the REAL foe and not myself. Not that I'm confessing to anything, but I just felt that Vegeta was so much more deserving of Radditz' hate.  
  
"All right, if he's as bad as you say, what can we do about it when we're stuck in hell?" Cell asked.  
  
"Do I have to explain it to you? I've been listening to the guards and I believe there's a way to get out of here. Unlike some of the respectable dead, we have been able to keep out bodies, which means we still have our powers. The universe of the living isn't that far below us and I'm sure we can easily get down there and make Vegeta pay for what's he's done to us."  
  
"And do what? He's kind put us here, if you remember," Cell said.  
  
"Don't tell me all you've been doing is sitting around and sulking," I replied.  
  
"Of course I haven't been. I get bored quite easily, you know. I've been using my time to train and I can only suspect that you have been doing the same."  
  
"Of course I have, haven't I father?"  
  
"What? Of course, son," my father said and I folded my arms.  
  
"You see? Now if we combine our strengths, we can break free and take Vegeta down along with the entire planet!"  
  
"But what about the Kais that watch over this place?" Radditz asked and I spun around.  
  
"Exactly. They 'watch over' this place and they've been doing it for an extremely long time. They've become bored in their task and have taken up hobbies. Now's the time for..." I grinned darkly as the others waited for me to finish. "...all hell to break lose."  
  
"We're going to need assistance," Cell said and I laughed coldly.  
  
"Ha! I've already got my crew here. Ginyu! Dodoria! Zarbon!"  
  
Each one of my former warriors appeared and I hissed in annoyance when Cell yawned.  
  
"I suppose you could have done better?" I asked and Cell shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Your mercenaries are a bit...shall we say, outdated?"  
  
"Outdated?! And you call yourself trendy and stylish? Let me tell you something..." Jeice said and I held up my hand.  
  
"Silence!" I hissed. "If we make too much noise, someone's bound to check up on us."  
  
"If you want to do this, you're only going to be able to take one or two of them with you. We'll be more likely to leave if there are a few of us," Cell said and I glared at him. Damned android. He was smarter than I gave him credit for. There's no telling when he might try to take over. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him.  
  
"Ginyu! I may have a use for your body changing ability. Dodoria! Let's go," I said and turned around.  
  
"Um...Lord Frieza...?" Burter asked and I looked at him.  
  
"What do you want? And where the hell is Ginyu?"  
  
"Ginyu was turned into a bloomin' frog! Don't you remember?!" Jeice cried.  
  
"I remember seeing the report on it somewhere, yes," I replied.  
  
"That Saiyen threw a frog in his path when he was going to use his body change and now he's...he's..."  
  
"He's a frog, hopping along on the surface of the planet," Burter said and Jeice clenched his fist in anger.  
  
"I won't let the Captain's fate go unpunished. I'll gladly go and destroy the earth," Jeice said.  
  
"But the Captain's on earth somewhere, right? Don't you think we should rescue him before the planet gets destroyed?" Burter asked.  
  
"I'll locate him. I wanted to get back at Vegeta for killing me but now I'll get revenge for the Captain as well."  
  
"Fine. I don't care who comes. Let's just get out of here," I said and folded my arms. I didn't think such a simple thing as escaping would take an eternity.  
  
"If you find the captain, tell him I said hi," Burter said.  
  
"I'd like to bring someone," Radditz said and I glanced at him.  
  
"What's one more? Just hurry or else they'll suspect something," Cell said.  
  
"Let's go Nappa! Vegeta's had it his way for far too long. He doesn't deserve to be called a Saiyen."  
  
Radditz had taken quite well to my description, of Vegeta, I noted but I couldn't help but wonder what the basis of his image was. I knew of his hate for me and I suspected that his new-found hatred for Vegeta was drawn off of his hate for me. I didn't know how to take that, but I chose not to make a big deal about it, lest I lost his hatred for that arrogant Saiyen.  
  
"Are you ready for payback, Nappa?" Cell asked and Nappa nodded his bald head.  
  
"Then let's get going," I said and Dodoria scratched his head.  
  
"How are we going to get out?" he asked.  
  
"I take it you've never seen the Gates of Hell? They're in terrible condition and I believe only one attack from Cell would be enough to force them open. That is, if Cell is willing to do it," I said.  
  
"I'd gladly do it. I've grown tired of this place," Cell replied.  
  
"Good. Let's get going, then."  
  
Everything seemed to be in a state of degeneracy the closer we got to the Gate. It seemed ironic that the path to freedom was so pathetic but I suppose I shouldn't have expected anything less. When it came to beings classified as "evil" it seemed that every organization broke down in their containment centers. It was odd, considering the fact that the negligence was brought on by the same people that fought for justice and peace. Once we had been removed from the source, they considered the problem was solved and completely forgot about us. The Kais so deserved the rude awakening I was going to give them along with the help of my mercenaries.  
  
Although I can't entirely be sure that they'll continue to stay under my direction. Jeice and Dodoria will with little complaint since they've been under me before but I am not entirely sure about the others...Cell especially. With the brain he was given, he might all to soon figure out my true motives and that will be a problem I'll have to address. Then there's Radditz. Something about him didn't make sense. Perhaps I was too rash in the assumption that he was an idiot. Or maybe he held more stock in his own kind than I had previously assumed. I'm going to have to keep an eye on him as well.  
  
"Man, would ya look at this place? Just because we're considered the 'bad guys' doesn't mean we have to live like Calcerian pigs. If they showed us a little more consideration, I don't think I'd want to blow the entire place to bits," Jeice commented.  
  
"It's called 'red tape'. They've probably got their resources all tied up in Other World for the more 'deserving' beings. To them we aren't even worth looking at," Dodoria replied and I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Which is all the more reason to make them realize their mistake when we get loose," I hissed and Cell looked at me.  
  
"I thought we were after Vegeta," he said and I glanced at him.  
  
"We are. But we should provide some misery to the Kais that neglected us, shouldn't we? After all, aren't they supposed to be the 'higher' beings that have control over us?"  
  
"Actually, I believe their duty is to merely observe and interfere when needed. But I see your point. They have brought this upon themselves for neglecting their so-called duties."  
  
"So where is this gate, Lord Frieza?" Jeice asked and I pointed to a barely visible gate off in the distance.  
  
"There it is. It's practically falling off its hinges if you can see from this distance. I must admit that even with my superior eyesight, it is hard to tell just how bad a condition the gate is in," I replied and Cell stopped walking.  
  
"I should be able to destroy it from here, then," he said then glanced back at us. "Then all we need to do is make a run for it. Ka...me...ha...me...ha!"  
  
We all winced at the blue light of ki that emitted from Cell's hands. When the light died down, we were already running for the gate that stood between us and freedom and more importantly...revenge.  
  
"That thing is huge," Jeice commented as we neared the Gates of Hell. They were made of some type of metal with huge spikes adorning the top. One side of the gate, engraved with demonic characters, lay on the ground still pulsating with Cell's ki.  
  
"Nice shot," Dodoria commented and Cell shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It was nothing. Let's just leave before someone notices what happened," Cell said.  
  
"They're certainly going to have a rude awakening, aren't they?" Jeice asked as we began running.  
  
"Lord Frieza, I've got a question," Dodoria said and I glanced at him.  
  
"What is it now?" I asked and he looked confused.  
  
"Actually this is my first question my lord..."  
  
"Just ask it, will you?"  
  
"Not that we're free, how exactly are we going to get down to the earth?"  
  
"A brilliant question. How are we supposed to get down there, Frieza? Fly?" Cell asked and I glared at him.  
  
"Look, there's no time for insults. Why don't you look for a ship instead?" I asked and Cell folded his arms.  
  
"Very well then. There's one. Open up your eyes, Frieza or else you'll miss the little things."  
  
I couldn't tell whether that was a threat or not and at that point, I didn't care. Jeice took the lead and I suddenly realized how annoying he could be. If I had a choice between the two, I believe I would have preferred Ginyu. I then noticed why Jeice had taken the lead. There was a guard at the ship. A small guard, but a guard nonetheless. Jeice attacked and the small creature fell limp from shock. I shrugged my shoulders. What had I been thinking? With the gate in such a state, why would they put a strong creature in charge of watching the escape ship? And why was there an escape ship to begin with? Whatever the reason was, I didn't care. The ship was there and at my disposal and I gladly took it.  
  
"The way is now clear, Lord Frieza!" he cried and Cell folded his arms.  
  
"You should have chosen the blue one," he muttered then glanced back at the two Saiyens. "You don't seem too pleased to be going out for some destruction."  
  
"I'm not overly anxious to meet up with that traitor," Radditz replied and I watched him carefully. Was he truly sincere or did he think he was playing me for a fool? If it was the latter, I'd make sure I destroyed him completely.  
  
"The ship is awaiting your orders, Lord Frieza!" Jeice said and Dodoria glanced at him.  
  
"Where do you get off taking the head? I still outrank you," he said and Jeice stepped away from the ship.  
  
"I merely forgot, sir."  
  
"I expect to see a full report about this infringement on my desk tomorrow morning."  
  
"You've got a desk? Man, and they didn't give me anything. I had to fight to keep my uniform. How did you get a desk?"  
  
"Jeice! Dodoria!" I hissed and they snapped to attention.  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza?" they asked in unison.  
  
"Get inside and be quiet while the rest of us prepare for departure."  
  
At least two of the people who were with me knew when to obey orders. I know I'm probably repeating myself, but the feeling of doubt isn't going away. Especially when it concerns the others. The others....If only I could hear what they were thinking. Then I'd feel a lot more superior, especially to Cell. There was something about him I didn't trust and I knew he'd challenge me soon. I just hoped it would be after the earth was destroyed. I never liked the idea that he was supposed to surpass me in strength, anyway. After all, I was feared as the most powerful being in the universe. At least until that stupid monkey....  
  
"Let's go then. We don't want to keep Vegeta waiting for his reunion, do we?" Cell asked then began laughing. "And it's going to be so nice to see his gift given to him by a couple of Saiyens."  
  
"What are you getting at, Cell?" Radditz asked as I stepped into the ship.  
  
"The earth awaits. Let's not keep it waiting any longer," I said and the others followed my lead. This time, I thought, I really AM going to blow it up.  
  
As we came closer to earth, I remembered why I wanted to destroy it. Yes, that pathetic little blue and green mud ball served as home to a few strong warriors and large medicite thorns in my side, but the planet also reminded me of Namek. I don't know how it did, but it did. For that reason alone I would gladly throw a death ball at the world but the fact that a group of monkeys lived on it....  
  
"I wonder how the captain's doing down there," Jeice commented.  
  
"Perhaps Vegeta smote him," Radditz replied and I glanced at him. Who exactly was he going for on this excursion from hell?  
  
"The captain's way to smart to be caught by Vegeta. He would never get caught by him."  
  
"Besides, Vegeta doesn't seem to be the type to go about chasing frogs," Dodoria replied.  
  
"If he was, the world would have been destroyed long before now," I replied, then glanced at Cell who sat watching me. What was he doing? Analyzing? Analyzing what? My strength, most likely but for what purpose? I caught his gaze for a moment, his pinkish eyes cold and emotionless then glanced away.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" I asked and he glanced back at me. He smiled, an expression that didn't look friendly on his face. Of course, such an expression would never look friendly on ANY of our faces but it seemed even more threatening on his.  
  
"Something bothering me?" he asked in that calm voice tone of his. "Of course not. I am merely awaiting our arrival on earth so we can begin the road to...annihilation."  
  
"I see. Well, we should be there soon enough."  
  
"And what's the first step you're going to take once we touch down on the surface?"  
  
"We're going to locate Vegeta. What else? Have you already forgotten the plan?"  
  
"What plan?" Radditz asked and I looked at him.  
  
"The most simple plan of all. Revenge. Surely you're not happy with the Saiyens for putting us here," I said and Radditz folded his arms.  
  
"You have a couple of Saiyens with you. I'd be careful what you say."  
  
"Watch how you talk to Lord Frieza!" Jeice cried and Radditz glared at him.  
  
"I didn't join this thing to listen to you," he said and Jeice folded his arms in anger.  
  
"Lord Frieza, we're touching down," Dodoria said and I looked at him.  
  
"Good. Maybe the fresh air will cool the tempers of the people in this ship," I replied as Cell stood up.  
  
"Even yours, Frieza?" he asked and I looked at him.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Through my observations, I've found that you're a little...shall we say...hot-headed? I believe some of your past failures would have come out differently if you hadn't been so quick to anger. Like your misfortune on Namek, for example."  
  
He was baiting me, I could tell and it infuriated me. I so wanted to tell him off, to call him all sorts of things that my father would black out from hearing or congratulate me on, I wasn't sure which would be the correct result, but I couldn't. I would be walking right into his trap if I said anything. He watched me smugly, gauging my emotions as the ship shook slightly upon landing. Dodoria opened the hatch and I turned away from the android and walked past Jeice and Radditz, who still seemed to be at odds with each other.  
  
"Let's destroy him," I hissed and stepped out of the ship with Dodoria following me.  
  
"Lord Frieza, may I say something?" Dodoria asked and I looked at him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sure you've noticed it already, but I wonder how long they are going to keep pretending that you're the leader. It seems to me that it was a bit...foolhardy to allow them all to come."  
  
"They should be glad they got the chance to come here. Without me, we'd still be stuck in hell with nothing to do. They owe me for this," I replied.  
  
"Perhaps, but be careful, my lord. You know that you will cease to exist if something happens to your body this time," Dodoria said.  
  
"I'm fully aware of that, Dodoria but I plan to stay one step ahead of my comrades. Now let's start searching for that traitor of a Saiyen."  
  
"How should we go about finding him, Lord Frieza?" Jeice asked and I looked at him. Leave it to Jeice to ask a question that I could not answer. I glanced at Cell, who stood watching me and narrowed my eyes. What the hell, or should I say earth, was going on in his mind?  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier to locate the Capsule Corporation Headquarters?" he inquired. "Once you've found that, you've found your Saiyen. From our observations, it seems pretty obvious to find the human he's become taken with and then let him come to us."  
  
"If you would have just waited, I was about to suggest that," I replied and Cell looked at me with those cold, pink eyes.  
  
"Really? I could have sworn that you were fishing for an explanation."  
  
"I didn't come here to listen to you two argue," Radditz said. "I came here for a purpose and if we don't get going pretty soon, Nappa and I might be tempted to break away from your little party and destroy the earth ourselves."  
  
"I'll tell you what," I said and the Saiyen glared at me. "Instead of you leaving us, why don't you take Jeice with you?"  
  
"But Lord Frieza...." Jeice protested and I held up my hand.  
  
"That way you can do your searching but you can't lose us. Don't forget whose idea it was to come down here and who you agreed to help destroy."  
  
Radditz's eyes flashed in anger for a moment then he nodded his head at Jeice.  
  
"If you're coming along, you've got to keep up."  
  
"Lord Frieza, do you think that's a good idea?" Dodoria asked and I looked at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"If they do something to Jeice, you won't know where they are."  
  
"Not true. Jeice has his communicator with him. Besides, why does it concern you so much? I was under the impression that you didn't care too much for Ginyu's team."  
  
"I prefer him a lot better than some of the other company we're in," Dodoria replied in a low voice.  
  
"I must agree with you there. But, beggars can't be choosers," I replied. "Well then, I wish you two Saiyens the best of luck in whatever you're going to do. Now Cell, instead of just bursting in at the Capsule Corporation, why don't we do it proper and take the female he loves hostage? You knocked him senseless when you were still alive and I'm sure your power has grown a little since your death."  
  
"Perhaps not by a little but your suggestion intrigues me. I believe we should collaborate on this...shall we say, trap?"  
  
Perhaps he was a liar and a crook but so was I and for the time being, we were both on neutral ground. I just wish I could say the same about the Saiyens I brought along. I don't know why, but Radditz worried me. Even more than Cell at the current moment.  
  
"All right so this is the plan," I said as I looked at the drawing etched in the sand. "We arrive at the Capsule Corporation, abduct her, and wait for Vegeta to show up."  
  
"Extremely simple," Cell yawned. "I just hope she's not the type to scream hysterically from fear. I do hate those types of creatures."  
  
"If that happens, we'll just scare her into silence. Come on, the Capsule Corporation waits."  
  
"What about me, Lord Frieza?" Dodoria asked and I looked at him.  
  
"Go after Jeice," I replied.  
  
"But..."  
  
"That's an order."  
  
"As you wish, Lord Frieza."  
  
"The similarities are amazing," Cell commented, once Dodoria had taken off.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Perhaps nothing. I was just reminded of another's foolishness for some reason. Come, now, we can't let Vegeta take the advantage."  
  
He took off and I followed, my mind trying to decipher what he had alluded to. Another's foolishness...it had to have something to do with his life on earth. What had he gone on about in hell that would lend itself to foolishness? Vegeta. Of course. Vegeta allowed Cell to evolve into his perfect form which still should not have existed. If only that damned Goku hadn't come along and stopped my fun. That dirty little monkey with his bright yellow hair and those eyes....those terrible eyes that looked at me in the same way several years later except those eyes were not Goku's. Vegeta's brat. I swear, I'll take him down as well. It would be suitable pay back for robbing me of my revenge.  
  
I had been foolish to let a teenager kill me, but was that the foolishness Cell was referring to? Obviously not. What Cell had been referring to was when Vegeta gave him the chance to absorb the missing android simply because the arrogant Saiyen wanted a challenge. He had no idea what he was dealing with, yet he was confident that he would emerge victorious. I believe he had the same attitude with me. He blatantly defied me, destroyed my elite force and turned its captain into a frog. Okay, so the monkey called Goku was responsible for throwing the frog at the last moment but I still blame the entire mess on Vegeta. He mocked me and for that alone he deserves a painful death.  
  
"Now what's gotten to you or are you licking your wounds from past defeats?" Cell asked and I glared at him.  
  
"What I think about is none of your business!" I snapped. "You're not talking to some inferior being, you know."  
  
"By my standards, you are. Let's face it Frieza. You were feared, you were strong, but you screwed up and let a couple of Saiyens destroy you. You almost met death the first time but big-hearted Goku let you live so that you could learn from your pain. Then Vegeta's offspring ran a sword through you like you were some fish waiting to be filleted. You had your chance and you blew it. By my standards, that's inferior."  
  
"And how do you explain being destroyed by a child?"  
  
"An unexpected burst of ki came from him. It was as if someone were helping him deliver my killing blow. If that hadn't happened at the last possible moment, I would have destroyed this world and everyone on it. Including Vegeta."  
  
Hmph. Talk. That's all it is. Talk. The Saiyen brat had seen a weakness and exploited it, just like he had done with me. I don't know what weakness Vegeta's offspring had exploited, however, because I had none. I was Frieza, the most powerful being in the universe and powerful beings like myself didn't have weaknesses. We were flawless and yet, somehow, I still got killed. That didn't add up.  
  
"Again you fall silent, Frieza. Has the, if you excuse the human expression, cat got your tongue?" Cell asked and I looked at him. What the hell was he talking about? If there was one species that didn't make sense, it was humans. How could a bald monk, and a overconfident world champion both be humans?  
  
"Nothing has captured my speaking ability," I retorted and Cell laughed.  
  
"Well that's good. I would hate for this trip to be boring. But, it seems as though our trip is at an end. There it is. The Capsule Corporation."  
  
The Corporation was large and consisted of numerous spherical and dome shaped buildings. There were a few cylinder shaped buildings thrown in for contrast, but it was obvious that the architect preferred circles in every shape and form. There was even a hyperbola. We landed near a guard house and we scanned the area for life forms. They weren't that hard to spot. Their ki was no more than normal. Typical humans. Taking their lives would be too easy.  
  
"The fun is about to begin," I said and grinned slightly.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Cell said and I looked at him.  
  
"I did not become the most feared being in the universe by listening to others. I do as I please."  
  
"Then you will get an unwelcomed visit from the child that killed you and apparently his mate. I'd estimate they both have strong ki amounts, even though I can't distinguish between the two. They're in that building you're about to destroy and if we keep quiet and take Vegeta's woman, we may be able to get out of here without them detecting us. We are dead, you know. Perhaps they won't be able to sense us as easily as they would were we still alive."  
  
He had a point, much as I hated to admit it and I sullenly lowered my hand. There had been the possibility that I could have killed them with my surprise attack, but it wasn't worth the risk. Not if I wanted Vegeta and everyone else to die. Besides, while Cell was overseeing this hostage plan, I could devote my time to coming up with a way to...destroy him. I couldn't exactly kill him since he was already dead, but I could wipe him into oblivion. That seemed much more satisfying than anything else. I'd destroy all three of them that way, I decided as I watched Cell who, surprisingly stood watching me.  
  
"Don't be foolish, Frieza. I don't exactly know what plot is in your mind right now, but I'd advise you not to go through with it," he said and I turned away from him.  
  
"I didn't ask you to come along as my advisor," I replied haughtily. Who did that android think he was dealing with, anyway? He certainly wasn't going to trick me like he did Vegeta. I wasn't THAT stupid.  
  
"Then keep your eyes open Frieza."  
  
"Let's just get the woman. I want to see how he'll react when something of his is stolen."  
  
It was some minutes later when we located the laboratory that the woman was in. Cell scanned the area, using his "superior" eyes and I folded my arms in disgust. Stupid robot. That's all he was, after all. A robot. He wasn't even a living creature. Well, neither was I at the current moment, but that didn't matter. What angered me was the fact that a mere machine was better than me and that realization took a long time in coming.  
  
"She's in there. The easiest way would be to blast ourselves an entrance but that would not be the smartest way," Cell said.  
  
"Well then, why don't we use the front door like proper beings?" I asked and Cell looked at me.  
  
"That's exactly what we'll do. It's what they'll least expect from us."  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"I know, but it's still a good idea. You go ahead and I'll bring up the rear."  
  
"Why, so you can try to destroy me? You go first."  
  
"We'll go together. You take the woman while I distract anyone who might stand up against us."  
  
"Sounds fair enough. All right. Let's go."  
  
We walked through the entrance and were stopped by what appeared to be a security officer.  
  
"Your papers please," he said and held out his hand. Cell folded his arms and grinned crookedly.  
  
"I'm afraid we don't have any. You don't remember who I am, do you?" he asked and the security officer scratched his head.  
  
"Let me guess. You're some kind of clown dressed up as the evil Cell. Don't you freaks realize how lame that is? The whole Cell incident was over seven years ago."  
  
Seven years? Has it been that long? I can't believe that it's been seven years since that android first showed up in Hell. It seems so much longer than that. I mean, I remember when I arrived there. Everyone was silent in fear of me, awed that such a powerful being such as myself could be stricken down. Yes, some even mocked me, but I soon showed them the error of their ways. Yes, everyone feared me in Hell and then...CELL showed up.  
  
I had heard rumors about him. I had heard talk about a machine that could be more powerful than me but I did not believe it and when I heard "machine" the last thing I thought of was an android. Dr. Gero was a genius when it came to androids. He could make them so very real and yet they were only bio-mechanical machines. If only I had known about him before my death, I would have definitely hired him to build my army. Perhaps then I would have been more victorious than I had been. But I don't think I would have liked an army of Cell.  
  
There was something about him that I didn't like and I had felt it from the beginning. It was almost as if he had been designed after me. Not fully, but a portion of him had been. He had a similar head shape to me and he sported the same type of "ears" not to mention the same type of markings under his eyes except his were purple. He even shared my pale face but that was where the similarities ended. The rest of him seemed to be made up of a strange combination of Namek and the Kais know what else. The Kais. How was it possible for them to just sit back and watch Cell's destruction? Why did they just sit back and watch me, for that matter? Were they afraid? Or did they not have the power to destroy us? If that was the case, then how did they get to be in charge of the universe to begin with?  
  
"Seven years," Cell said and I forced my mind to stop its musings. "My, my. Has it been that long? I find it touching that you poor humans have not forgotten about me."  
  
He raised a hand and I watched his pink eyes darken. The guard had absolutely no idea who he was dealing with.  
  
"However, I'm not a 'freak' in a costume. I am the real thing, back from the dead to seek revenge. I hope you don't make me use this."  
  
A marble sized ball of ki formed in his hand and the guard watched in horror as the ball crackled with electricity as it grew slowly in size. He moved out of the way and Cell lowered his hand and smiled.  
  
"You see how easy it is when you cooperate?" he asked. "Don't bother coming after us. That, is, if you know what's good for you."  
  
The guard ran screaming out of the building and I glanced at Cell.  
  
"Was that a smart idea? He may go off to warn others," I said and Cell shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"And what good will that do him? As far as the humans are concerned, I'm dead. Human's don't believe in reanimation of the dead. At least not the sane ones. His comrades will merely laugh at his preposterous story and soon he will believe that he imagined the entire thing. By the time he comes back, we'll be well on our way."  
  
Damn it! Why can't I think of these simple things? Why was it that every time he opens his mouth he seems to be mocking me? Why couldn't I say something ridiculously clever like him? It wasn't fair. He even dared try to take the glory of the earth's destruction away from me. That was the whole reason I fought to stay alive while my father's physicians and technicians worked night and day to put me back together. I wanted to make HIM suffer the way he let me suffer. Lying with the debris of that pathetic planet floating around me. Lying there, in space with the only thing that kept me going was the growing hatred for that Saiyen.  
  
Once pieced together, I went to earth to lie in wait for that damned Goku only to meet up with Vegeta's brat and it was all Cell's fault. If Cell never existed, then I wouldn't have been killed by some short, punky brat and I would have been able to watch Goku land with that stupid grin on his face and then....BOOOOM! The earth would burn brightly like a fire the galaxy had never seen before. Cell cheated me out of my glory that time but he's not going to cheat me again. I swear, when I take this planet down, Cell's going with it.  
  
"Don't give me any excuses, Vegeta! I'm busy right now and I can't have you calling me to complain about some minor problem. Dad and I are trying to solve the energy problem in the snowcapped mountains. What do you mean, you don't care? Well this is what I'm being paid for and I can't come every time you destroy something! I'm not your personal mechanic, you know!" a woman's voice screamed then sighed in a haughty exasperation. "I swear, Dad, your cat has more manners and consideration for others."  
  
"Now dear, look at the bright side. At least he keeps us busy," an elderly voice said and I glanced at Cell.  
  
"Well this is going to be fun," he commented. "Both have a normal ki, but she may put up a struggle. I wonder why Prince Vegeta chose her anyway?"  
  
"I don't care," I said and narrowed my eyes. "Let's get this over with."  
  
Cell opened the laboratory door and turned off the light. The woman sighed in annoyance as she looked at her father.  
  
"Did you blow a fuse again, Dad?" she asked and the old man looked up.  
  
"What? What happened to the lights?" he asked and she shook her head.  
  
"Never mind. I'll go look at it. What the...?! Oh, I bet you're one of Trunks friends, aren't you? Listen, kid. The whole Cell incident is over with and it isn't funny to dress up as that horrible creature so take that silly costume off. Trunks should be above playing these silly jokes. He's past that age. Wait...oh great. A Frieza costume. How pathetic can you get? It's not even Halloween, you two. Here's the problem, Dad. One of Trunks weirdo friends turned off the light. For your information, Trunks is in another building working on a project. Hello! Is any of this getting through that pathetic costume?" she asked and I clenched my hands in anger. How dare she insult me like that? Forget the plan. She deserves death right now. "Fine. Act stupid. I don't care. Just don't do it here. Why don't you go back to the cafeteria and wait for Trunks there? I don't even know how you fools got through security. Answer me, will you? At least take those damned costumes off so I know you can hear me! Do you even speak or are you that stupid? HELLO?!!"  
  
"It's all getting through just fine. Now, do you want my take on the whole thing?" Cell asked and her eyes grew wide in shock. "I thought your reaction would be something like this. It's so nice to be back on this world. The colors in my new home have become quite, how shall I put it? Boring."  
  
"I-it can't be you. Gohan..."  
  
"Yes, Gohan. I remember that annoying little brat. A mere infant in comparison to me and yet he delivered the final blow. The only reason he won the fight was because of a miscalculation on my part, I'll have you know. But, we did not come to chat about the past. We came for revenge. Besides, revenge seems so much...nicer than exchanging pleasantries."  
  
"Let's go," I hissed and took her hand. I don't know why I got stuck with the menial labor but if it'll help get Vegeta, I'll do it.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Dad!" she screamed and her father looked at her.  
  
"Go ahead and take a break, dear. We're not that far behind schedule. Have fun with Gohan's friends," her father said and Cell grinned darkly.  
  
"We'll take good care of her, Dr. Briefs," he said and gazed at me. "Let's go before someone else comes. Someone with power."  
  
"Someone with power huh? You are SO going to get it once Vegeta finds out I'm gone," she said as I tied a wire around her body so that her arms were immobile. I picked her up and threw her across my shoulder like a dead animal. She screamed at me and swore at me as we walked out of the room with her father waving his hand at us.  
  
"Have fun, dear," he said as we left the room.  
  
"Dad! This is serious! Get Trunks!" she screamed. "Put me down Frieza! Trunks killed you the first time, I'm sure I can get him to put an end to you forever!"  
  
"Now I don't think I'd want to experience that," I said as I glanced back at her. "But if you don't shut up, I'll be forced to shut you up."  
  
"You'll do no such thing! You will let me go immediately or else I'll call for Trunks!"  
  
"Dodoria!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza?" Dodoria's voice asked as it came filtered through a transmitter that I wore.  
  
"Are the others done with their task?" I inquired then waited for a reply. "Well?"  
  
"Urm...."  
  
"What sort of reply is that?"  
  
"Well they're sort of busy right now."  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"I don't know but they seem to be giving Jeice a hard time. I'll get back to you, my lord."  
  
"Well hurry up. We're going to need you soon."  
  
"Let go of me this instant! You won't get away with this Frieza!" the woman cried then whimpered slightly as I dug my nails into her flesh.  
  
"My, my, my. I thought you had learned to shut up. Well then, I suppose I'll have to MAKE you shut up," I said and clenched my fist in anger.  
  
"Don't hurt her, Frieza. We're going to need her," Cell said and I glared at him.  
  
"I'm fully aware of that, Cell. You don't have to mock my intellect," I said and Cell did that annoying smile of his.  
  
"Of course I don't. Only fools are completely sure of themselves."  
  
"Just you wait Cell. Once this is over with, you'll be the one begging for mercy."  
  
"Oh, I seriously doubt that. Let's get out of here before her wailing alerts someone."  
  
"Hey! Don't take off! Put me down, will you? I demand it!!" she screamed and I flew straight up as fast as I could. What an annoying woman. Bulma. Why hadn't her parents given her a name that fitted her annoying and whining personality? I grabbed the screaming human by the leg and jerked her off my shoulder and let her dangle in the air.  
  
"Do you REALLY want me to let go? I may feel inclined to honor that request," I replied and she gazed up at me with pure rage in her eyes.  
  
"You better be keeping your eyes away from there. I can't believe you. What kind of person would hold a woman like this when she's wearing a dress? You're nothing but a pervert, Frieza!"  
  
"Now THERE'S an idea. I don't have the slightest interest in human anatomy, but if I did something....indecent, I think it would justly enrage Vegeta, don't you?"  
  
Humans turn such interesting shades of red when the right words are said. She even tried to kick me with her free leg, but it did no damage. How could she? She was a mere human and the only thing strong about her was her anger. I playfully loosened my grip on her leg so that she slid slightly and her eyes grew wide in fear.  
  
"All right!" she cried in a whining tone. "All right! I'll be quiet. Please! Don't drop me."  
  
"Well, that's more like it. I will tell Vegeta of your cooperation when he arrives," I said and threw her back over my shoulder.  
  
"Now that that's all settled, don't you think it's time to meet up with the others?" Cell asked and I looked at him.  
  
"How do you know where they are?"  
  
"I make it my business to know. Come on. It should almost be done."  
  
Cell slowed down as we neared a small chain of islands. The trip had been quite uneventful, although I had been tempted numerous times to drown the whining daughter of earth scum in the vast ocean beneath us. But I knew I couldn't. Not if I wanted to meet up with Vegeta, the one Saiyen that truly took the glory away from me. He cheated me, killed a good portion of my fighting force, and mocked me and I will make him PAY. He will know the true wrath of Frieza!  
  
"If you dig your nails into me one more time, I swear I'll bite you," Bulma cried and I glanced at Cell.  
  
"Don't you want to take over for awhile?" I asked and he grinned at me.  
  
"Why? The two of you seem to be having so much fun," he replied and I bared my fangs.  
  
"Sure, if you consider being tortured by a sharp-tongued viper fun."  
  
"I heard that! Take that, Frieza!"  
  
She dug the toes of her boots into my chest. I felt the air inside my lungs burning with pain as I shut my eyes momentarily. How could a weak human hit me like that? My father had his technicians give me a body that was ten times stronger than the first. How could such a little kick have hurt so badly? My answer was simple. I hadn't been expecting it and my defenses were down. At least I hadn't given her the satisfaction of knowing that her weak attack had done some minor damage to me, but Cell knew. Our eyes met and I could tell that within those cold pink eyes, he was mocking me. He was belittling me, mentally placing me on the same pedestal as a human or worse...a Namek and the thought enraged me.  
  
"We will be landing down there," Cell said as I glanced at the transmitter I wore.  
  
"Bczzzt...Lord...Frieza!" Jeice's garbled voice seemed like it had come directly out of a food processing room. I tapped the transmitter in an attempt to clear the static out of it.  
  
"Say that again, Jeice. I didn't quite get that," I said and Bulma groaned.  
  
"Jeice is here too? What did you guys do? Make a convention out of this thing?" she asked.  
  
"Of course we did. We asked the Kais for a few days off on Earth just to pay an old enemy a visit."  
  
"I know sarcasm when I hear it."  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you'd return," Radditz said as he flew up to greet us and I glared at him.  
  
"Did you finally finish your business, Radditz?" I asked and he glared at me.  
  
"R....Raddtiz?" Bulma sputtered as I pushed her off my shoulder and held her out to the Saiyen.  
  
"You take her. Do what you like to her, just don't kill her. At least not until Vegeta arrives."  
  
"Well she's over my age, but she still looks moderately attractive," Radditz said as he took her. "If I change my mind about her, I'm sure Nappa will want her."  
  
"N....Nappa's here too? Just what do you want with Vegeta?" she demanded as Radditz descended to the ground with her.  
  
"It's simple," I hissed as I flicked my tail back and forth. "The satisfaction of seeing Vegeta die by my own hand."  
  
"Your own hand? What about the rest of us?" Cell inquired and I looked at him.  
  
"You all know where you stand in this plan."  
  
"Lord, Frieza. Could....uhm...." Jeice said as he flew up to me. He glanced at Bulma and smiled. "I might be wantin' some of that later on. Don't remember the last time I've had feminine companionship, what with all the rugged training. I was actually surprised I was all put together on Other World, considerin' Vegeta went and blew me up."  
  
"Just come out and tell me what you wanted to tell me, Jeice," I said and Jeice saluted.  
  
"Right, mate. I mean, sir. Sorry 'bout that. Dodoria and I would like to make a formal report to you, sir."  
  
"Then out with it. I don't like to be kept waiting."  
  
"Not here, my lord," Dodoria said and I glanced at him. Just what was going on?  
  
"Then where do you suggest?" I asked and Dodoria pointed to a small island.  
  
"There. This is for your own safety, my lord."  
  
I glanced at Cell who hovered watching me and then at my men. What the hell was going on? I swiftly set foot on the island that Jeice had designated and began tapping my foot on the pathetic rock in impatience. Jeice looked nervously at Dodoria and then at me.  
  
"What's this all about?" I demanded and Jeice coughed.  
  
"Let me attack 'em, sir! They've been plotting treason! The way I see it is they're going to kill you and fight among themselves to see who gets to destroy the earth and the rest of the universe. They only agreed to join you to get out of that bloody place. You know the Saiyens would never go against Vegeta. He's one of their own. Just like the Cap'n was before he was turned into a damned frog!" Jeice cried.  
  
"Do you take me for a fool, Dodoria?"  
  
"Of course not, Lord Frieza," Dodoria said and I nodded my head.  
  
"Good. I've been aware of what's going on and I don't care. They're the fools if they think that they are stronger than me. Check your scanner, Jeice. Do you see anything out of the ordinary?" I asked and there was a pause as Jeice touched the ki scanner over his left eye. He gazed at Radditz, then Nappa who seemed to be torturing Bulma, and then at Cell. He drew back at Cell and turned to face me.  
  
"The two Saiyens aren't that much. It's nothing that you can't deal with, but it's hard to get a reading on that one," he said.  
  
"Are you done with your little pep talk, Frieza? I'm sure you don't want to miss Vegeta's arrival," Cell said and I looked at him.  
  
"Were you listening in on us?" I demanded and Cell yawned.  
  
"You've never grown up, have you Frieza? You're still just a kid with a child's intellect. How you struck fear in the universe I'll never know."  
  
"Insolent fool! I destroyed worlds with my bare hands!"  
  
"I was built to be stronger than you."  
  
"Built to be stronger than me? Hah! What was your creator thinking? No one is stronger than me!"  
  
"Then you shouldn't have been killed."  
  
"That was an accident."  
  
"Then your permanent erasure will be one as well," Cell said and I clenched my hands tightly in rage. So tightly, that blood began to run down my fingers  
  
"I don't need to listen to your insolent rubbish. Jeice! Dodoria! Let's go and wait for Vegeta. We all want to get our throws in, don't we?" I asked as I turned my attention to them.  
  
"Oh yeah! I've been lookin' forward to this! He's gonna get it for blowing me up and I've got something to give to him from the Cap'n. Hell just hasn't been same without 'im. I wonder if my mate would be in Hell if he died since he's a frog and all..." Jeice mused as we took off and flew towards the larger island.  
  
Cell had enraged me so much that I could barely speak, let alone think straight. How annoying he was to keep dangling his superiority over me the way a slave driver would dangle a piece of the evening's meal in front of a slave to keep him working harder. He wanted me to strike back, he was waiting for it and my patience for this cat and mouse game had just about run out. I had to be patient though, and that was a trait that I did not have. I refused to believe my underlings even though he had been rubbing it in my face ever since he got to hell.  
  
"So you're Frieza," he had said with that enraging smirk of his. "I don't know why so many beings feared you."  
  
"Let go of me!" came that woman's scream and I pulled myself out of my brooding. There were more things to deal with than self-pity but I knew that I would have to deal with Cell before too long and I wasn't exactly sure how I'd accomplish that.  
  
Awhile later, perhaps an hour, judging by the position of the sun that beat down upon this pathetic sphere of mud, Jeice approached me with a worried expression on his face. Great. What now? He's already informed me of the mutiny that's being planned. What else has he got? I do wish Ginyu hadn't been transformed into a frog. At least Ginyu isn't so damned annoying.  
  
"Erm, Cap'n? Sir? Sorry. It's just I'm so used to bein' with Cap'n Ginyu," Jeice said and I glanced at him.  
  
"What is it now?" I asked irritably as we walked towards where Radditz and Nappa were drenching Vegeta's woman with sea water. It was a humorous sight and that woman was sputtering every curse word she could think of, to no avail.  
  
"Radditz! You....splech...son of a monkey! When...bbbblb...Vegeta gets here he'll make you pay! Stop holding so tight you big jerk!" she screamed, sometimes swallowing water as she cursed.  
  
"I think we've got a party crasher, sir," Jeice said as he looked nervously behind him.  
  
"Great. Which one is it? Goku's brat or Vegeta's?" I asked.  
  
"I'll let you do the guessing, Frieza," the kid said and I narrowed my eyes. Oh, I knew EXACTLY who it was. It was the kid that killed me. Well now here's a perfect opportunity. Now I can kill him. Something else that would enrage Vegeta. It's so fun to make him suffer. Yes, Vegeta, consider all of this pay back for the lies you told me. By their torment you will know the pain I felt when you practically destroyed my ship. You will come to fear me instead of mock me and so will the rest of your kind.  
  
"Well, so NICE of you to drop by. We were waiting for your father, however, so why don't you run along?" I asked and he folded his arms.  
  
"I think not. Let go of my mom first then maybe we'll talk."  
  
"I don't have your mother. Why don't you go talk to the Saiyens over there?"  
  
"Saiyens? What are you talking about? There are no more Saiyens."  
  
"These are full blooded Saiyens," Cell said and the kid spun around in shock.  
  
"You both are dead. What are you doing here? How...?" he asked and I folded my arms.  
  
"The little punk wants to know why we're here. Should we tell him, Jeice?" I asked.  
  
"Why not? We could use another spectator anyway. Y' see, mate, we were getting a little sick of Hell and we decided it was time to get back at the guy that put us there," Jeice said.  
  
"But we're not going to let you get in the way. I had enough of your interference when I was alive," Cell said and smiled. "So either you go home or....you can join Goku."  
  
"You all are a bunch of fools, you know that?" the kid asked as he spread his legs apart in preparation for an attack. "You guys can't die a second time. You lose the game this time around and you get wiped out forever."  
  
"I'm fully aware of that. But you can't beat me. You were the one that brought me back from your time to allow me to feed off the energy in the past, Trunks. You were no match for me seven years ago and you're hardly a match now."  
  
"Awfully sure of yourself, aren't you? You're not even aware of what I've been doing for seven years. All right then, since you want to be wiped out forever, give me your best shot," Vegeta's brat said and I glanced at them. Let Cell play with the child. It kept me open for the guest of...honor. Vegeta. I was so going to enjoy making him suffer. I'd shoot him more times than I did on Namek. I would have finished him off right there if that annoying Goku hadn't shown up when he did. But now, now he can't show up because he's dead. I guess that Cell did do something of worth. If he hadn't killed Goku then I never would have had the opportunity to come down and destroy Vegeta.  
  
"Let go of my mom first," Vegeta's son said and I shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Go ahead and drop her Radditz," I said and Radditz looked at me.  
  
"I'm not taking orders from you," he growled and I folded my arms. Great. What a time for him to become defiant. Why had he come anyway? I had never been able to figure that out. Maybe he wanted a few shots at Vegeta too.  
  
"Then I'll make you pay first, whoever you are," the kid said and Radditz thrust an angry and wet female to Nappa.  
  
"You let me down right now, Nappa! If you don't, I'll make your life SO miserable...."  
  
"How can you make my life miserable? I'm dead," Nappa said and glared at her. "Now if you don't stop that terrible shrieking, I'll stuff your mouth so full of rags that you can barely breathe." 


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, this plan is getting complicated. I hadn't counted on all these annoying interruptions. At least Cell and Radditz are dealing with the kid and Nappa seems to be keeping that annoying woman in line. I just hope Vegeta shows up soon. I'm getting impatient. Perhaps, I'll just push my way into the fight. I deserve some strikes with him, considering he's the one that sliced me in half but I don't want to waste any of the ki that I've been saving for Vegeta. That arrogant Saiyen better show up and soon.  
  
"There's something botherin' me about this whole set up," Jeice commented and I looked at him. Had he always been this annoying? I really couldn't remember. I believe in the old days, I seldom saw him alone for he was always with Captain Ginyu. But now that Ginyu is a frog....  
  
"What is it now?" I demanded and Jeice shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, supposin' they send someone after us."  
  
"Suppose they do. Whoever they send can't be any more powerful than the living beings we've got to deal with right now."  
  
"I guess you're right, sir. I've been worryin' my 'ead for nothing. But..."  
  
"Oh, but there you're wrong, Jeice," a voice said and I narrowed my eyes. Who the HELL was that?! I KNOW that voice! "You've had every reason to worry. I'm surprised they managed to piece you back together. And what are you doing here, Frieza? Did they kick you out of Hell? Perhaps it was too hard for you. I've been there before, you know."  
  
I clenched my hands in anger, even tighter than I had ever clenched them before. He had finally arrived and he was already ticking me off. I was SO going to enjoy killing him. But....how had he landed without anyone detecting him? How could he have hidden his ki like that? I glanced at Jeice, who stepped away, the memory of his death obviously playing in his mind and narrowed my eyes. Jeice hadn't been able to sense him the last time until Vegeta was practically behind him. How did he DO that? But, I couldn't let the Saiyen know that I was slightly shocked. Oh, no. I couldn't let him have THAT advantage.  
  
"It's about time you showed up. With so many interruptions that we've had, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever arrive. I even brought some old friends with me for a....welcoming party," I said and waved a hand over to where Nappa and Radditz were torturing his woman.  
  
"Nappa! Put that woman down this instant! " Vegeta commanded and Nappa glanced at him.  
  
"No apologies for killing me?" he asked and Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"I gave you a death worthy of a warrior. You served my needs well, Nappa but you should not complain about the nature of your death. No true warrior would ever do that."  
  
"I suppose your right, Vegeta. I just came here to help Radditz anyway."  
  
"Let go of me!!!" the woman screamed and Vegeta's entire manner changed.  
  
"Radditz! Since when does a Saiyen listen to the likes of Frieza? Drop that woman. NOW!" he growled and I folded my arms. This wasn't exactly going the way I had hoped it to go, but it was certainly entertaining. Vegeta glanced at his brat and cocked his head back.  
  
"Boy what the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded. "This isn't some sort of family outing! Now take your mother and get out of here!"  
  
"I'm not going to leave you alone with these creeps, Dad," the boy replied and Vegeta folded his arms in annoyance.  
  
"He listened to me better when he was younger," he muttered and I raised my hand.  
  
"You know, I could kill you right now, but that would take all the fun out of it," I said and he looked at me.  
  
"Trunks! Get your mother out of here now!"  
  
"All right, Dad. Just be careful, all right?" the kid asked and Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"I don't need concern from you, boy. Just get out of here. And now Frieza, I'll deal with YOU."  
  
It pleased me to know that Vegeta had seemed to forgotten about Cell. The damned android deserved it. So infuriating he was and now...he was being ignored. I laughed slightly at the android then glanced at Vegeta, whose gaze was just as cold as ever.  
  
"Why don't you just back down Frieza? You have no idea just how strong I've become and I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your underlings," he asked and I choked back a laugh.  
  
"Are you just going to give me more of your lies, Vegeta? Why do you think I shot you on Namek? I was so sick of hearing your delusions of grandeur back then and I'm not going to put up with them now," I replied.  
  
"The only person that's deluded here is YOU Frieza. Very well then. If you want to make a fool of yourself in front of everyone, I'm not going to stop you. Just don't waste my time playing childish games."  
  
"I'm glad we see the same way on that point, Vegeta because I was just about to say the same thing," I replied and raised my right hand and held out my index finger. I fired what I liked to call a "Death Beam" from my finger tip and moved my hand around quickly, firing more. He couldn't block them all, I knew, but watched in dismay as he practically caught them with his hands. All right, so perhaps he had become a bit more agile than when I last faced him but that didn't matter. He was still no match for me.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you, Frieza?" he asked and I looked at him.  
  
"I refuse to listen to your lies Vegeta. I will squash you like an insect!"  
  
"Again you gravely underestimate your opponent. Don't you remember when I told you I was a Super Saiyen?"  
  
"Hahaha! I've seen Super Saiyens before, Vegeta and you're not even close to one."  
  
His eyes twitched in anger like they had a tendency to do and I grinned. One of the things that I knew about Vegeta was the fact that he made simple mistakes when enraged. If I could blind him with anger, then it would be easy to kill him. I watched Vegeta form a ball of ki in his hands and teleported to behind the annoying Saiyen. He spun around just as I brought a leg up to his side. Expecting contact, I was shocked to find Vegeta holding my foot and glaring at me with those dark eyes of his.  
  
"You're slow," he growled as he thrust me back onto the ground. I landed in-between Jeice and Dodoria and picked myself up in rage.  
  
"It wouldn't be fair if I had all the fun, now would it?" I asked and Jeice coughed.  
  
"Erm, Lord Frieza, we've made an observation..." he whispered and I waved my hand.  
  
"Not now. I don't want to hear it," I replied.  
  
"Well even at your maximum power level, you still aren't as strong as him."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Well at best, you're close to a three million count. Vegeta....well....."  
  
"Well what?!"  
  
"Don't tell me you've got to have help to come up with an attack, Frieza," Vegeta scoffed and I glared at him.  
  
"You're making me look like a fool," I said.  
  
"That isn't too hard," Cell commented and I glanced at him.  
  
"No one asked you to speak!"  
  
"Vegeta's at a twenty-two million count!" Dodoria blurted out and I glanced at him.  
  
"Your scanners must be broken. We're talking about Vegeta, not Goku," I said and Cell laughed slightly.  
  
"You still don't get it, do you, Frieza? The universe has passed you by," he said and I clenched my fists in anger.  
  
"I don't have time for this foolishness!"  
  
"Then let me end it all for you, Frieza," Vegeta said and folded his arms. "I've got better things to do than to stand here and clean up the trash."  
  
Three million to twenty-two million. There had to be a mistake somewhere. I was, no, I AM Frieza! I am the being that tormented the Saiyens and the Namek's. I am the one that wanted immortality and the ownership of the entire universe! I couldn't be....I couldn't be weaker than Vegeta. He was lying again. He HAD to be. Well I wasn't going to stand for any more of his lies. I'd dispose of him first and then hunt down his offspring that had the audacity to kill me when I returned to kill Goku. Like father like son, I suppose, but they both had the stupidity to pick on me. I'd kill them. I'd kill them all! I glanced at Vegeta and grinned darkly as I allowed a ball of ki to grow in my hand. The rage inside me flowed into my hand, adding fuel to the growing sphere of energy. Nothing was going to stop me. Nothing!  
  
If there was one thing I absolutely refused to do, it was to be taken down by Vegeta. I don't exactly know how he arrived, either. What probably happened was the boy went to check in with his mother only to find her missing. He must have zeroed in on her ki and followed it. I can only guess that Vegeta did the same thing when he learned his boy was missing. But how had they landed without us detecting them? Especially Vegeta. He's not the type to keep his strength a secret.  
  
And what's with this twenty-two million Dodoria was talking about? At most Vegeta could be no more than five million but twenty-two million? Death had obviously affected their judgment I decided as the sphere within my hand grew in size. My death ball. This was the one thing that I knew couldn't miss. Look at what it did to those annoying Nameks.  
  
"Don't ya think that's a little rash?" Jeice asked and I glared at him.  
  
"Shut up! I don't need your insignificant remarks!" I snapped as I held the growing ball of ki high over my head. "Now Vegeta, what would a REAL Saiyen do?"  
  
"A true Super Saiyen wouldn't waste his time with you. I'll be generous, however, and allow you one more attempt at my life before I wipe you into oblivion," Vegeta replied and my eyes darkened in rage. He was mocking me!  
  
"The last thing I need is the patronage of a monkey. I will not stand for such insolence!"  
  
"Just get on with it, Frieza. I still have a few blows I'd like to land on Vegeta before I destroy this planet," Cell said and my hand shook in rage. I thrust the ball at him, watching in delight as the dark sphere engulfed him. Finally! He was out of my sight forever.  
  
"Now that Cell is disposed of, I will destroy you, Vegeta," I said and Vegeta smiled.  
  
"You really think that stopped him, don't you Frieza? Too bad. You used up your last chance at destroying me. I'll give you a break, though. I'll let you in on a secret. Haaaaa...." Vegeta said in that voice that sounded like he had once gargled with razors. I watched him gather ki and choked back a laugh. Was he actually attempting the Super Saiyen bit again? How childish.  
  
Now, I had heard Cell's entire story when he first arrived. I'm afraid the remainder of the Ginyu Force were quite eager to hear about his exploits and I was in their company at the time so I was forced to hear his tale. However, there were many parts of it that I refused to believe. Vegeta as a Super Saiyen for one thing and Goku backing down from a fight was another thing. Goku wouldn't willingly back down from a fight, no matter who it was with. In the midst of my musings, however, something unexpected caught my attention. Had I seen a flash of yellow in Vegeta's pitch black hair? Mmmph. Of COURSE not. Not Vegeta. He didn't have the patience to become a Super Saiyen. I glanced at him and he gazed back, his eyes just as cold as ever and I watched him sharply push his arms down. His facial expression was a sneer as he moved his arms apart with some effort. It was almost as if he wanted to break some sort of invisible chain around his body.  
  
"Do you understand now?" he asked as his hair defied gravity and stood up straight. Yellow engulfed every ebony follicle on his head and there was a glowing aura about him. "I AM a Super Saiyen."  
  
"No..." I said as I gazed at him in shock. The gold, the increased muscle mass, the eyes....why did they all have the same eyes? What was it about their eyes that haunted me so?  
  
"Let me speak to him before you do anything. I'm sure you want to get to a challenge as soon as possible, don't you Vegeta?" Cell asked and I spun around in shock. How....? "I don't suppose you were wanting this back?"  
  
I growled in anger and shot another death ball at the one Cell held. Why did I feel like I had done this before? Where had I done this before? I shook my head as the new, smaller ball hit the larger one causing a chain reaction. Of course, this was almost the exact same situation I was in with Vegeta's brat! The large death ball exploded outward, brightening the already sunny sky and I folded my arms in anger. It wasn't fair! I was supposed to be the strongest! Me! Frieza! How could they? How could they all be more powerful than me when I was the most feared being in the universe?  
  
"Well, it looks like it's my turn," Vegeta said and I spun around in shock. "I'll even send you out in style with my favorite attack. The Final Flash."  
  
Damn it! Where did I go wrong? What happened? I couldn't believe it! I, Frieza was about to be brought down by another monkey! This CAN'T be happening! How could he have grown in his levels so much in just seven years? This was Vegeta I was dealing with! How could someone so self-centered become so powerful? I watched him place his palms outward with his thumbs touching in front of his body and I stared at him in shock. I couldn't move. I was too stunned to move. I was like a creature that had stumbled into a hunter's spotlight. I was paralyzed as I dumbly awaited my destruction. A beam of ki flowed from his hands like a bolt of lightning and I pulled my mind out of the lock down it was initiating. I managed to gather enough of my ki to try a last attempt at preserving myself. Teleportation. I used it just before his attack made contact with my body and appeared directly behind him. I swiftly kicked him and he growled in shock as I straightened myself up and fired a death beam at the back of his neck. I knew that even though the scanners said he was stronger than me, my attack would inflict some pain on him simply because he was not expecting it.  
  
He spun around much swifter than I was expecting it and brought his knee right up into my stomach. My eyes bulged slightly with pain as my body fell doubled up to the ground beneath me. He grabbed my tail and I bared my teeth in pain as he thrust me aside. I landed amongst jagged rocks and I picked myself up, enraged at the thought that I was about to lose. He approached me, his eyes dark with rage.  
  
"Now really, Frieza. Did you think it would be that easy? I've dealt with you before, if you remember so I know all your pathetic little tricks," he said. "I don't need a big attack to finish you off, you know. I can use a very simple one. The Galick Cannon."  
  
"Ve....Vegeta wait!" I gasped as he began to power up his ki.  
  
"If you're going to ask for my mercy, forget it. I did nothing to provoke you into coming down here to seek your permanent extermination. I do thank you, however, for coming back so that I may destroy you. Perhaps I wasn't able to do it initially, but I will be the one to wipe you out of existence forever! Kakarrot wasn't able to do that. Now stop cowering and accept your fate like a true warrior. Unless, that is, you are finally showing your true colors."  
  
"Jeice! Dodoria! I order you to stop him!"  
  
"How?" Jeice asked and I stared at him.  
  
"By attacking you fool!" I cried but Jeice didn't move.  
  
"But....but his ki count...."  
  
"Do a joint attack!"  
  
"My advice to the two of you is to do nothing. This is the fate he deserves for his foolishness. If you help him, you're only sealing your own extermination," Cell said as Vegeta moved his hands.  
  
"Galick Cannon!" he cried and I felt my entire body melting away as the blast hit me. I had lost to a monkey again.  
  
Hell isn't that bad I guess. Oh, perhaps I should explain what happened, huh? It might help with the continuity of everything and all. Back to the fight between my lord and Vegeta then. We all saw him disintegrate before our eyes. Personally, I was too scared to help Lord Frieza. I know I shouldn't have been, but the thought of being completely wiped out was more than I could handle. I mean, the scanner never lies. Vegeta was more than I could handle. Sure, I might have been able to take him down back then when we were all destroying people in search of the dragonballs but that was then. There was a huge time difference between us and him. Plus, we hadn't really gone up in our levels being dead and all, but Vegeta had. I had no chance against him. Neither did Dodoria and we both knew it.  
  
I do remember Nappa, though. Once Frieza was gone, he approached Vegeta, demanding an explanation for his death. Vegeta ignored him for a bit then glanced at him. Or rather glanced up at him. There was still a big difference between their height.  
  
"Vegeta I tried to destroy him. Honest I did. Why didn't you help me? Why did you....?" he asked and Vegeta folded his arms.  
  
"I've never stood for failure, Nappa. If you were unable to defeat him then you were no longer useful to me. I don't regret doing it, either. Yes, Kakarrot was stronger than expected but you still could have held your own," Vegeta replied then spun around as a glowing light from the skies came down and illuminated a portion of the island we all stood on.  
  
"I've had enough of all this. Now, Vegeta, since you've put Nappa's concern to rest, let's get on with it, shall we?" Cell asked as he stepped forward.  
  
"What about that light, mate? That's not normal," I said and Cell looked at me.  
  
"It's probably one of the remaining fighters," he replied then added: "I'm in no means your mate."  
  
"I believe you all have had your fun," a new voice said and we all stared at the spot where the light had been. A tall gray creature that wore an executioner's type hood stood there brandishing a large mace. It had lizard type skin from what we could see and Vegeta turned his attention to him.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he demanded and the creature yawned, showing off enormous teeth from inside the hood. His glowing eyes blinked a few times then he leaned forward slightly.  
  
"Who I am is not important. I was sent here by the ruler of the northern section of Other World to collect the renegades. I see I am too late to collect one member but I must collect the others."  
  
"They wanted their destruction by coming here. Let me give them what they want then I'll deal with you."  
  
"This is an Other World affair, not yours, Vegeta. I would advise you not to get involved any more than you already are."  
  
"You're telling me to back down and yet you won't tell me who you are."  
  
"King Yima sent for me and the North Kai okayed the paperwork. There was some delay with that which is why I arrived too late to collect Frieza. These beings are dead and even though they came to destroy you and your world, their sentence will be passed in my domain by the North Kai. Now step down. Your duty lies with the earth, not with the dead."  
  
"And what if we don't want to go?" Cell asked. "I was looking forward to destroying the earth."  
  
"You have no choice in the matter. You committed a crime by breaking out and you must be sentenced for it."  
  
"It's the Kais fault for letting things go slack. You can't blame us," I said and the creature looked at me.  
  
"Jeice, I must admit the quality of living did go down in Hell but that was a result of a budget deficit. The Kais have reorganized their spending and have ordered repairs. Especially on the Gate itself. You will be expected to help rebuild it, Cell," the creature said and glanced around at us. "Any more questions or are you all ready to leave?"  
  
"Ka....me....ha....me......ha!!" Cell cried and released a blast of ki at the creature. It blocked the attack with its mace and glanced at the android.  
  
"I don't want to have to use this."  
  
"Then get out of my way."  
  
"You aren't even worthy enough to fight him. Come on you pathetic creature. I'll show you what REAL power is," Vegeta said and the creature sighed.  
  
"You didn't tell me about this setback, King Yima," he muttered then stood up straight. "Very well then. I will just use one attack."  
  
"Do what you like. I'll even let you take the first shot."  
  
"I figured you might. Time Freeze!"  
  
What happened next, I'm not entirely sure of. The creature managed to stop time and when we were all able to move next, we were in Other World standing in front of what looked like King Yima's desk. He glanced at the creature that brought us in and nodded his head.  
  
"Give them the list of offenses," he said and the creature nodded his head.  
  
"Breaking out of Hell, disrupting the balance of life and death, plotting the destruction of an innocent planet, theft of a ship...." he said and King Yima waved an enormous hand.  
  
"That's enough. I'll leave it up to the North Kai to decide your fate."  
  
"Ah-hem. Well, I believe all these offenses are very grave indeed. You will all be expected to repair the Gate and I will limit your ki level to one-thousand. Enough for you to function, but not enough for you to try something foolish like breaking out," the North Kai said. "Now take them back to Hell."  
  
The guards came and clasped handcuffs on us. I watched Cell attempt to fight off a few of them, but he was quickly overcome. The Kai had worked quickly in limiting our power as we were escorted back to Hell. Once there, the guards freed us of our shackles and left us to our own devices. Cell folded his arms in anger as he walked to a corner and stood there with his head bowed slightly, his pink eyes watching our movements.  
  
"Frieza got what he deserved. I must congratulate Vegeta on that," Radditz commented as he sat down.  
  
"Why did he do that?" Nappa asked. "Was I not worthy?"  
  
"Would you just give it a rest?" Dodoria asked. "We all know what Vegeta was capable of."  
  
"Two great leaders are dead because of 'im! It just isn't fair!" I cried out and Cell laughed.  
  
"In all honesty, they weren't that great," Cell said and I glared at him.  
  
"What did you say?!" I demanded and Cell glanced at me.  
  
"You heard me. What Frieza did was extremely foolish."  
  
"Why did you go along then?"  
  
"Simple. I was bored. But now that we're stuck here, I suppose I've got to make the best of things."  
  
Lord Frieza, I know this will never get to you, but I'm glad I spent the time that I did underneath you. I learned a lot and if things hadn't gone like they had, I would still be under you and Cap'n Ginyu. You should'a gotten better. Both of you should have but you, Lord Frieza, you were willing to fight even when you knew you would lose. I admire that. Don't worry. I'm sure someone will show up and take care of them Saiyens. Then we'll be rid of 'em once and for all. Well all except for the two up here. I suppose they aren't so bad. It just takes time to get to know 'em. Well, that's all I'm really allowed to say. They've upped the security on us since we returned. What's left of your crew really respect you for what you did. Not everyone would have defied the Kais to go to earth to attempt to destroy Vegeta.  
  
Maybe you didn't succeed, but you had initiative and that's somethin' Cap'n Ginyu told us was better than succeeding. Guts and determination are the most important things in the universe. Without 'em you wouldn't have gotten where you had. None of us would. So yeah, we're all stuck here with limited powers and whatnot but you did somethin' that no one else would have done and for that I salute you my lord. Plus, I believe Cell holds a bit more respect for you than he used to. You were the one that got the ball rolling on the breakout, after all. I don't think the android had ever thought of escaping. But you did. You went against all odds and confronted Vegeta. You're going to be kept alive here in Hell by your act. You took the opportunity and that's something that will never happen again. 


End file.
